bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 5: Strider and Samantha
Strider and Samantha is the fifth chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". This is the point where the story starts to actually get good. Just by reading the title, you probably already know what this chapter is. I hope you like it. Strider is very different than Harold in this chapter. Harold likes taking relationships slow. Strider is almost the exact opposite. You'll see what I mean. Strider and Samantha For 10 years, the kingdom of Thrace continued to grow and prosper. The kingdom was very wealthy, powerful, and orderly. Several other settlements were built throughout the land, and the population increased drastically. The military became much more civilized, and I crafted powerful armor and weapons for our soldiers. Order flowed throughout the land, and a temple to my father were present in every settlement. Kolar and I were proud of how well our kingdom was doing. Hades was definitely proud of us. One of the greatest moments of my life happened while I was at the tavern one day. I was sitting at the bar, minding my own business, when I turned around, and saw a pretty woman getting harassed by a big dude with a beard. I put my drink down, stood up, and walked up to the man. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. I punched him so hard that several of his teeth fell out. He fell onto the floor, and cried. I crouched down next to him. Strider: If I ever see you harassing a lady again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? He didn't say anything, and simply nodded. I stood up, and looked at the lady that was being harassed. Samantha: Thank you. That was very kind. Strider: I was just doing the right thing, ma'am. Samantha: Well, thanks for that. Strider: No problem. I walked to the bar, and sat back down. 3 seconds later, she sat down next to me. Strider: What do you want? Samantha: Can I buy you a drink, Strider? Strider: Nah, I'm good. What's your name? Samantha: My name is Samantha Jenkins. Strider: That's a nice name. I don't even have a last name. Samantha: Interesting. Strider: What do you need, Samantha? Samantha: I just wanna talk to you? Strider: Well, I have to go. Samantha: There's no need to be rude, Strider. Strider: I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm sorry if I sounded rude. Samantha: You just seem like someone that I would like to know better. Strider: Er......maybe later? Samantha: Was that a question? Strider: Uh...no? Samantha: Am I bothering you? Strider: A little bit. Yes. Samantha: I'll leave you alone then. Strider: You don't have to. Samantha: No. I'll leave you alone. Samantha started walking away. Strider: Hey, wait a second. She turned around. Samantha: What is it? Strider: Come with me. I want to show you something. Samantha: Okay. I brought Samantha to the roof of the church in Thrace, where my favorite view was. There was an amazing view of the mountains and forests. It was nighttime, which made the view so much better. Samantha was amazed. Samantha: Wow. That is incredible. Strider: It is. This is my favorite view of the land. Samantha: Is this what you wanted to show me? Strider: Yes. Samantha: I love it. Strider: I'm glad. Samantha looked at me, and noticed that I was smiling at her. Samantha: What? Strider: You're really pretty. Samantha: Thank you. I leaned my head in, and we kissed. She wrapped her arms around me, and I put my hands on her hips. We kissed for 10 seconds, and I pulled my head back. Strider: Wanna get married? Samantha: Yes. I do. Strider: Thank you. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it, and I can't wait to read your comments. Have a great day. Do not expect the next chapter anytime soon. The next chapter is going to be extremely long, so I will have to type it out on a word document so that I can save my progress. It's going to be as long as "The God King", "Hail to the King", and "The Last Hunt" combined. That was a total exaggeration, but it's going to be the longest chapter on this wiki by far. In the next chapter, you will find out about the curse in Harold’s blood, how Strider keeps Harold from discovering the truth, and the why you’re not supposed to like Strider. I do want to say that, like Harold, Strider does atone for his sins toward the end of the story. You’re only going to have to hate him for 3 chapters. Category:Blog posts